User talk:ElectrodeXS
=Contact ElectrodeXs= If you have any questions or comments for me, just write them below. Mutation Spells Currently i am trying to get a death wizard through Krokotopia so that I am able to learn Beguile. I am predicting that upon learning this spell, I will be able to get actual screenshots of the mutations. For now, feel free to add your version of the mutated cards. --Potroast42 20:59, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Ice Elf card Looks great. Good Job. I did like the looks of the card without the Red Mutation written on it. Just my opinion. Mutant spells Thanks for the reply & all the advice. I did know about the source thing & use it alot, but I am new at this site & i'm still learning it, so I will take any advice. First, I just wanted to say that the new cards with the mutation written on the bottom is excellent. If you allow I would like you or myself to do the same to the cards I modified. The only question I have for now is this....... How often does the adminatrator go & delete all the pages that are marked for deletion? Feel free to enhance the pictures that I made. How do you do that anyway. The ice & srorm elf looks good especially their faces. Hoov83 21:43, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Cards I have neither photoshop nor GIMP photo editing programs, but I will look at them. Beleive it or not I been using paintbrush. Feel free to edit any picture that I have worked on. Hoov83 11:43, April 28, 2010 (UTC) p. s. Good luck on your finals. Hoov83 11:44, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hi, nice job on converting Krokotopia into the creature template. :) Don't worry about adding the .png code to the image line (if you were), the template does that automatically. And its not a big deal, but please don't use the categories on your user page, they are only for sorting articles, thanks :) ErinEmeraldflame 19:14, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Images and links are just fine Hmm, the images you are using are just fine, and so are the links embedded in them to the Categories :). When you did that last edit, Category:Ice and Category:Life were also added to the page, which resulted in your user page being listed on the Ice and Life Spell Category pages. That's all I was asking you not do to. Given your response, and that Ice was added three times, I have to wonder if the categories (not links) being added was unintentional on your part and a side effect of how the code was added? I'm not really sure, all I could see was their addition on the history of the page. I already took care of the categories, but I left your links and images alone. :) Thanks, ErinEmeraldflame 19:40, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Categories and School image files Hi, please do not edit categories. We do not want people to write any information in them. We will be locking each category but that is a big process and takes time, so please just remember not to edit anything within an actual category page. School image files: please do not edit these either. We have a set of icons which these are apart of and we plan on not editing them. There are several different types of Icons on this wiki which we are trying to move away from and have one complete set. These particular files that you edited are used in the templates and any changes causes every page using the templates to be changed. Please just remember that these files are off limits. Keep up the good work and we really appreciate all of the template conversions you have been doing. Thanks. - Administrator EnlightenedShadow 20:32, September 7, 2010 (UTC) RE: Higher Quailty School Images. Sure, you could defiantly do that. I didn't realize that you would be willing to touch them. You have to excuses me sometimes, we have a lot of people who will just change stuff that doesn't need it and not even care if it's better or approved. I will unlock the pages and allow you to upload those versions. I am super excited to see that you was able to make a such higher quality images than I was. Feel free to update the images as soon as the pages are unlocked. Thanks. - Administrator EnlightenedShadow 20:58, September 7, 2010 (UTC) RE: Larger school buttons. Actually all of those images come from the 2009 Wizard101 fan-site kit. You can download it here: https://www.wizard101.com/game/community/fansitekit That pack includes a ton of images of which many are used here. Enjoy. - Administrator EnlightenedShadow 21:19, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Re: Other Icons We still want to keep the square backgrounds because that's how the appear on the cards. You could try to get the images from the card images that were included with the fansite kit (seeing how the cards are high res). I really like what you did with the other icons. They are very nice and much improved. Thanks. - Administrator EnlightenedShadow 22:20, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Re: Health Icons Yes go ahead and fix them all you want. I want Health.png. I want to use the icons that are shown on the cards though. So that's one for Health and one for Steal. Also, to mark a file or page for deletion add this tag to it: (in order to do it to a file you have to click edit at the top). - Administrator EnlightenedShadow 23:29, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Re: Health Icons and Category. OK sorry it took so long for me to get back to you. I'm designing a website and that's very time consuming. So as for the two health icons. I would like for you to use Health.png wherever possible. And as for the categories, please don't worry about them. I have brand new pages and a template that I will be implementing soon, which will redo the entire style. Thanks for all your hard work. - Administrator EnlightenedShadow 04:35, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Spell Template Hey, I was thinking. While your editing the spell pages you should convert them to the spell template while you're there. It's really simple see here. Also you can use the spell pages from the Fire category as a guide. If you take the time to do this, you will be contributing a huge help to the wiki. You don't have to, of course I don't expect you to, but if you do want to then it would be most appreciated. Thanks. - Administrator EnlightenedShadow 04:47, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Re: Spell Quests No it wouldn't have to be added. I made it so it works off of the trainer = variable. Just type in the name of the quest in the trainer = section and it will work just fine. Sorry I should have made that clear in the documentation. - Administrator EnlightenedShadow 05:02, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Re: Special Requirements For special requirements such as the End of Wizard City. You would leave it out because you receive the spell from the quest. The quest just happens to be the End of Wizard City. See here: http://wizard101.wikia.com/wiki/Steal_Charm - Administrator EnlightenedShadow 05:54, September 8, 2010 (UTC) More notes on Spell Template Hey, I want add a few notes on the template conversions. * If a spell doesn't have any spells that are required or spells that are after that particular spell then please add None to reqspellno = and None to prespellno = * Another thing is the categories. The templates automatically fill in the categories. So if you would please remove all the categories then that would be great. Keep up the good work. - Administrator EnlightenedShadow 06:19, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Re: Multiple Trainers I will have to write those into the templates coding. As for now just add the line | trainer2 = and then enter the trainer. I will add it into the coding in just a moment and then I'm off to bed. It's 3 am here. So go ahead and add |trainer2 = Only do it on the spells that needs it though. - Administrator EnlightenedShadow Coding Added There you go. I added in the coding needed to display it correctly. I'm off to bed now. If you have anymore questions just leave them on my talk page and I'll get to them as soon as I can. You have turned out to be a major help. Thank you for all of your hard work. - Administrator EnlightenedShadow 06:56, September 8, 2010 (UTC) XP Image Hey, nice job on the symbol images :) If you're interested in another image symbol that could really use replacing, the image really needs the new representation, since in the game it is no longer the XP symbol, but a little graduation hat instead. Replacing the file linked above with a new version should automatically cascade through all the quest pages that use it. Thanks, ErinEmeraldflame 19:34, September 8, 2010 (UTC) And more thanks if you do it :) Ice Elf and Item Card Template I don't think we have decided what to do for spells that might come from creatures though, like the non-item card version of Ice Elf... We will have to discuss it I think, maybe modify the template to allow for that. For Item Card spells like Ice Elf from pets or other items, we have the Template:ItemCardInfobox/doc. There isn't a Treasure Card one yet though. If there are two versions of the card that have the same name, I say to put in the template twice (should work I think). Thanks for pointing that out, :) ErinEmeraldflame 23:27, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, when I was referring to putting the template twice for Item Card spells, I meant for when there are two Item Cards of the same name that have different levels of damage. I was referring to a separate template that you may run into using since you have been working on the spell images. For the Ice Elf problem, the image reference is something that will be fixed. We probably need to fix the template for this as well to accommodate spells like that which are for the most part only used by creatures. Thanks, ErinEmeraldflame 01:09, September 11, 2010 (UTC) P.S. those spell images look VERY nice, thanks. :) Ice Elf Image Reference Fixed Got it. Just had to find the code that switched the default Ice Elf.png for S I Ice Elf.jpg and remove it. There are only 4 or 5 more like that, if you run into the problem again, its easy to fix. Thanks Again, ErinEmeraldflame 01:35, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Fixed it Got it! And yes, there are a bunch of little Templates that the Infobox Templates use, I don't even know most of them. I had help finding the spell image default one, and I managed to find this one by myself, though I had to scour a big list for it lol. (all the other school images should be png btw). ErinEmeraldflame 05:04, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Storm Shark Card Hey, I noticed the damage on your storm shark card said 375 to 345. :) ErinEmeraldflame 06:28, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Ya you should fix that. Thecrazyweirdo 13:07, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Waiting for Image to Update Oh... if that's not the most updated image, sometimes it takes wiki a day or five to catch up to edits made on image pages. You probably have the right one on the file page, it just has to reset. Don't get too frustrated, we've been there before, just ask Nebrie about the giant cat image that was dominating the Ruby Blade of the Forest for like a week. ErinEmeraldflame 07:32, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Stupid cat image. It mocks me. *Grrr* Nebrie 07:35, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Spells Are you sure you want to change every single spell card? The spells are fine the way they are. Thecrazyweirdo 12:56, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Spells on older style file names, for your knowledge By the way, the three spells that are currently linked through a name change template to older style file names like the issue we had before are Raging Kraken (S I Raging Kraken.jpg), Fire Serpent (S F Fire Snake.jpg), and Scarecrow (jpg instead of png). I'm just letting you know because on your current course, you may run into two of those before too long, just let me know and I'll fix it when you put a new image up. Thanks! ErinEmeraldflame 21:17, September 14, 2010 (UTC) All Spell Images Hey Electrode, I wanted to ask you if you would like to attempt a new task for us. I ask you because of the fantastic work you did on the Icons. The task is to look at each of the "All Spells" images and revise them. For example, this is the one I revised for fire: File:All Fire Spells.png. I would like for you to go through each of the other schools and revise those images to look like the Fire one (and any other changes you think would look good). Of course this is up to you, I don't expect for you to have to do it, but if you would then we would be supper appreciative. Thanks so much for all of your hard work so far. - Administrator EnlightenedShadow 00:49, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Important: Please read this forum post and comment Forum:Major_Changes!_Please_Read! ErinEmeraldflame 05:42, October 8, 2010 (UTC) and the other Administrators Offer for help :) Hey Electrode, We would love any help you could provide! Would you be interested in helping with converting pages to templates? I was going to suggest something easier like Item Cards, since you seem to like spell imagery to begin with :) Let me know, and I can give you the basics on it fairly quickly. Alternately, I've seen that you have a website and seem technologically adept, you wouldn't happen to know any php or css coding by chance would you? ErinEmeraldflame 22:44, October 11, 2010 (UTC) P.S. The spell cards continue to look very nice, like the new Wraith :) Quest Images and Code Thanks for the new quest images, I copied the message to Potroast42, he's been designing the quest template and the multiple other templates that feed into it to allow it to work :) Basically with the code, we are currently recreating our own Wiki code largely from scratch using the MediaWiki software. We're learning to edit the skins and sidebars more effectively, though our timeline is not far off, and anyone that understands php and css files enough to edit them effectively and troubleshoot problems is very welcome to help. We run into difficulties where all the software is freeware and desired extensions often don't update with the main version :) Currently, we want to set up a functional wiki first then we will work more towards making it pretty. If you're interested in helping with that let me know and we could maybe set up a chat to discuss things further. Thanks, :) ErinEmeraldflame 06:04, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Quest Infobox Pointers Hey there, A few pointers on the Quest Infobox: Don't forget to fill in the World (of the quest giver), location (of the quest giver), and storyline (yes or no) lines, they are responsible for populating all the categories. And all the manual categories on the page need to be deleted during conversions (easy if you click code view next to the categories, Select All (Ctrl A), and Delete). Thanks for converting the pages :) ErinEmeraldflame 18:53, October 12, 2010 (UTC) P.S. avoid any quests that have badges, are from Hallowe'en, or have Instance Categories for now, those haven't been accommodated in the template yet. Colossus Boulveard Quests Oh, and currently, none of the Colossus Boulevard quests have been put as storyline quests, since they are optional with respect to the main storyline. Now, this is certainly debatable (for example, we are going to get rid of Grizzleheim Main and Grizzleheim Secondary and just make them storyline and side like everything else). But if we want to start calling the Mindy Pixiecrown quests Storyline, we need to make sure and do it systematically for all of them. So, I recommend either continuing to call them side quests, or we make sure to change them all to storyline at once :) Thanks Again, ErinEmeraldflame 19:18, October 12, 2010 (UTC) not required After you finish the Firecat Alley, Triton Avenue, and Cyclops Lane trio, Merle Ambrose gives two deviating questlines. The first is to defeat Lord Nightshade, which opens the way the Krokotopia. The colossus boulevard quests are basically a deviation from that and aren't required for anything else in the game (though they are a great way to level a bit more before jumping into Krokotopia). ErinEmeraldflame 19:35, October 12, 2010 (UTC) New Icons Absolutely wonderful job on the icons! I'm really bad with all that artistic stuff so I really appreciate that you did those for the templates! They're all added appropriately to the quest template and I'm going to update the item template right now. --Potroast42 02:45, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Reply OK. Got the Spell.png added. It should work correctly, but it will take a little while for the wikia servers to scroll through all the pages and change the template one-by-one so the change may not be immediately visible. Thanks Again! --Potroast42 02:52, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Postquests OK. I expanded the postquest slots to 15 that are available. If you find any other problems, let me know! --Potroast42 11:33, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Two more quest categories Hi, those two categories will be added to the template, and they'll be based on already entered information. We'll just have to open and re-save the pages in the edit window for the categories to populate fully :) and... the grizzleheim quests that are the main storyline are going to be storyline quests :) Many of them are already labeled as Grizzleheim Main (as opposed to Grizzleheim Secondary which = side). I changed my previous message lol, going to add the smith locations as subgoals since those should be there, I noticed they weren't before. I think the other Zeke quests list all the locations though. Thanks for you conversions so far! :) ErinEmeraldflame 03:09, October 14, 2010 (UTC)